UchihAhh
by Pagan Blood
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi go to the movies where they meet a very interesting blond. Story contains Uchihacest, threesome ect. Please read inside warning. Honestly this story is pure smut but definitely worth the read.


**Heya ;Pagan here, I have a feeling that people might think that I don't like Sasuke, I mean just because he seems to play the bad guy in my fics doesn't mean I don't like him it's just better for my plots that he's the bad guy. Anywho, here is a (to my way of thinking) awesome ItaSasuNaru fic, hope you enjoy. **

**PLEASE READ THE WARNING.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning: This is nothing more then a kinky, smut-filled, orgy fic with an underlining plotline. Contains Uchihacest, threesomes, voyeurism, and exhibitionism. AU, OOC, Lemons ItaSasu, ItaNaruSasu**

**Uchih-Ahh**

"Ugh…Oh God…Oh Fuck…Ugh Itachi"

Itachi grabbed the leg gripping him around the waist and positioned it over his shoulder allowing him to sink deeper into the heat of the flushed and trembling body beneath him. Itachi smiled as he watched the body under him writhe and arch, the sounds of moans, profanity, and his own name filling the air. Thrusting harder into the heat he groaned as he felt himself about to reach his peak.

"Ahh…Ita…Itachi…Fuucckk!!"

Itachi groaned as the body under him shuddered, long ropes of pearly cum shooting up to splash both of their chests, before pooling on a trembling belly. The heat around his cock began clenching and unclenching squeezing his orgasm right out of him. Collapsing onto the sweat dampened bed he sighed; wrapping an arm around the body now snuggled against his side he smiled.

Just before he slipped into sleep, softly spoken words filled with love and adoration filled his ears.

"Goodnight Itachi, I love you"

Itachi's smile grew filling his face with a look of love and contentment. "I love you also, goodnight Sasuke"

~*~

They had only ever had each other, even when their parents were alive they were always left in each others company. Watching over each other, caring for each other, loving each other when they received none from their busy and oh-so-important parents, even Itachi's perfect grades and academic achievements and Sasuke's active participation in every sport and after school activity couldn't change them from their egotistical ways. Sometimes their parents just sat and looked at them as if they didn't know who they were or what they were doing in their house.

When Itachi was eighteen and Sasuke fourteen their parents died in a plane crash on the way to some important over seas business trip. They left everything to them and Itachi gained custody over Sasuke. Even though their parents were never there for them the way a parent should be they had never felt more alone then they had after their deaths. That was when everything for them had changed, when they crossed the line from being just brothers to being something more.

~*~

"Sasuke hurry up I don't want to be late!!" Itachi sighed as he waited for his wayward brother. It was his idea to go to the movies in the first place and they were going to miss all the previews if they didn't leave in the next three minutes. It was early afternoon but Itachi hated going to the theater at night, there were too many people. They were always leering at him and his brother, last time they went Itachi couldn't even concentrate on what was playing since he was too busy trying to hide in his seat from the eyes of three pervy old ladies that were undressing him with their eyes and whispering lewd comments to each other. What ever happened to those nice old ladies that want nothing more then some help crossing the street? What was the world coming to when even grandma figures weren't safe?

At that moment Sasuke descended the stairs successfully pulling Itachi's mind off of lascivious old ladies and putting them on sensual young men. At eighteen Sasuke was beautiful. He'd allowed his hair to grow out ever since their parent's deaths and it now fell just below his chin in artful waves framing his pale face. His lips were full, and he had dark get-lost-in-me eyes surrounded by long sooty lashes that filled with emotion only for Itachi. Itachi was filled with immense pride and satisfaction that Sasuke was his. His to love, his to keep, his always. He held no fear of Sasuke getting tired of him and leaving, their love for each other was immeasurable and unwavering.

Sasuke smirked as he came down the stairs; he loved it when his brother gave him that look. That all consuming, sinfully lustful, you're-a-second-away-from-getting-molested look. It set his whole body into fuck mode, and fuck mode was Sasuke Uchiha's favorite mode. He loved his brother, he loved everything about his brother, and he loved all of the kinky and overly gratifying things his brother did to him. Sasuke felt no shame or disgust at the relationship that he and his brother held, to him it was as natural as if they weren't related at all, yet if he was honest with himself the fact that they were turned him on. That wasn't to say he would be turned on by every family member, well if they had any other family members. He was just turned on by the fact that they shared more then any other couple could claim to share, their love was blood deep etched into their very DNA.

Locking eyes with his brother's red-tinted gaze, he drank in the sight of the slightly older man. He wore his long lustrously dark locks loose, framing his face accentuating his aristocratic looks. Sasuke let his gaze travel lower taking in Itachi's gorgeously toned body wrapped in casual black jeans and a black tee-shirt with a picture of sexy devil doing questionable things with its tail on the front. Sasuke had to smile at that; sometimes he had to wonder which one of them was older.

"You're really going to wear that to the theater?"

Itachi looked down at his clothes, after a quick inspection he raised a dark brow at his brother. "What's wrong with it?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You're just supplying visual assistance to the already vast number of people that are going to be molesting you with their eyes."

Itachi smirked. "That's why we are going to the theater early, so that we can avoid the hoards of rabid perverts."

Sasuke had to chuckle at his brother's choice of words; However, inwardly he frowned. He hated going to the theater in the afternoon, even with the looks, at night was way better. Also most of the time since they were already out he could convince Itachi to go to a club with him, if they go now it would be too early to go out. He'd tried to take a long time getting ready knowing that Itachi hated missing the previews but obviously his brother was willing to over look the fact that they were going to be a little late.

Hmm, what he needed was something to distract his brother for a few hours.

Glancing at Itachi out of the corner of his eye Sasuke smirked, his brother was busying himself with checking out Sasuke's ass which was currently wrapped in a pair of skin tight jeans with little rips placed strategically across both legs. One was very high on the back of his thigh showing a generous amount of skin, this was the place Itachi was currently tracing with eyes slowly filling with lust. Sasuke's smirk grew.

Bingo!! One ready made distraction at his service.

"You know little brother," Itachi began, licking his lips. "If my shirt is visual assistance, what exactly would you call your pants?"

Sasuke smiled. "Tasteful."

"Yeah it looks tasteful alright."

Sasuke turned more towards his brother. "Would you like a free sample Ita-chan?"

Itachi looked at his brother, Sasuke only ever called him 'Ita-chan' when he was horny; looking down at his brother's crotch he saw that, that was very much the case. However, he was under no illusions about his brother and he knew very well that his brother would rather go to the theater at night, so this was just Sasuke's plan of distraction. Not that Itachi wasn't expecting it, he'd practically put the idea in Sasuke's head with his blatant ogling. However, now that Sasuke thought it was his idea he was going to go into seduction mode, and Sasuke's seduction mode was Itachi Uchiha's favorite mode.

Smirking at his brother Sasuke walked closer, hips swinging slightly with each step. "Well Ita-chan, do you?"

Itachi smiled and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Oh, I don't know Sasu it looks good and all but I don't know if it looks good enough to try."

Sasuke frowned slightly at this comment before putting a more seductive smile on his face. "Nothing ventured nothing gained you know." Walking closer to Itachi, Sasuke swung a leg over him and slowly sunk down onto his lap. Grinding down as he scooted as close as he could until their chests touched. Smiling as Itachi's eyes darkened further the red in them becoming more prominent. "What can I do to make you think it's worth a taste?" Sasuke whispered softly, licking the outer shell of Itachi's ear.

"Surprise me."

Leaning back Sasuke smiled at his brother before reaching for the hem of Itachi's shirt and pulling it over his head to toss on the couch behind them. Pressing his lips to the newly exposed flesh Sasuke let his tongue slip out to trail along his brother's throat. Stroking his hands down Itachi's side Sasuke shuddered lightly, just the feel of his brother's skin was enough to set him off. Itachi reached out and grasped Sasuke's hips holding him still as he ground up into his ass letting his brother feel how hard he was, he smirked as Sasuke gasped in his ear before letting out a moan, a stronger shudder raking his body and then Sasuke was gone.

Stepping away to stand before his brother Sasuke began ridding himself of his own garments. Pulling his shirt over his head he threw it to join his brother's on the couch. Trailing a hand over his torso he paused to play with a nipple causing his body to flush, he allowed his other hand to stroke along his belly before he undid the button to his jeans. Looking at his brother he smiled wickedly at him before giving a sharp twist of his hips causing the jeans to fall to the floor revealing his lack of under garments and leaving him bare for Itachi's eyes. Kicking the jeans away he sank to his knees, stroking his hands all over his body, touching himself everywhere.

Itachi sat in rapt attention, he licked his dry lips the look in his eyes becoming hungry. It never ceased to amaze him how delicious his brother's body looked to him, he wasn't kidding earlier when he said his brother looked tasty, his mouth was already remembering the taste of his flesh, and he wanted to sample it again. Undoing his jeans he stood to wiggle out of them kicking off his shoes in the process, fully nude he sat back in his seat lightly stroking over his straining erection, spreading precum over his tip, his eyes never left his brother's form.

Sasuke's eyes fell closed; his eyelashes brushing across his cheeks, sitting on the floor he spread his legs open. Bracing his feet on the ground he leaned back to support himself with one hand, while his other hand lazily trailed fingers up and down his dribbling cock, he could feel Itachi's eyes burning over his body and it heighted his pleasure. Grasping his cock firmly he began stroking slowly using the precum to make slicker smoother strokes. Groaning low in his throat Sasuke sped up his strokes, sitting up more he brought his other hand to his lips sucking two fingers into his mouth. Moaning around the fingers between his lips he opened his eyes into slits as he slowly pulled them out, watching Itachi's face closely he slowly brought the moist digits to his entrance. Flicking them over his hole he circled it and rubbed his fingers against it teasing Itachi as well as himself before finally pushing one finger in.

"Mmm, Ita-chan are you sure you don't want any?" Sasuke opened his eyes further to get a better look at Itachi who was just watching him hand still on his glistening cock. Pulling his finger out of his entrance Sasuke brought them back to his mouth sucking them briefly before putting them back this time adding two. Stroking himself inside and out had Sasuke on fire, the precum leaked out of the slit on his tip faster as he squeezed and stroked in time with his fingers. But Sasuke wanted more he couldn't reach his pleasure spot from this angle, pulling his hand away from his cock he rolled over onto his knees, pressing his cheek to the floor he moaned as his fingers sank deeper inside. Stroking himself again his body began to quack as he stroked his fingers over his prostate.

Itachi groaned; he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from cumming. He didn't want to cum until he was deep inside his brother's tight ass but the sight of Sasuke finger fucking himself was almost to much, even more so now that his brother was on his knees giving him a glorious view of that perfect ass with his fingers disappearing inside it as well as the sight of him stroking himself between his spread legs.

Sasuke was lost, lost in a haze of self induced pleasure, but he didn't want to cum, he wanted Itachi inside him, then he noticed something, Itachi was gone. Pausing in his pleasure he looked around just as he was about to get up a hand joined his on his cock and a warm body slide in behind him on the floor.

"Don't stop Sasuke, watching you finger fuck yourself was so hot, I couldn't keep from touching you."Sasuke shivered as Itachi's warm breath brushed his ear the hand on his cock tightening causing a tingle of pained pleasure to shoot through his body.

Itachi leaned away from Sasuke, pulling his hand away from Sasuke's cock he reached a hand out and slowly, carefully pulled Sasuke's fingers out of his ass.

"Ahh, Ita-chan fill me." Sasuke moaned as his fingers were pulled away, he let go of his own cock as well, supporting his upper body with both hands on the floor. He wanted his brother's cock in him and he wanted it now.

"Not yet Sasu I haven't gotten my taste yet."

Itachi kissed a path along Sasuke's neck, over his shoulders, and down his back before licking a path over the smooth globes of his ass. Spreading his cheeks with both hands, Itachi revealed Sasuke's wet quavering hole. Licking his lips Itachi reached out his tongue giving it a tentative lick, Sasuke's body shook as his hole clenched faster trying to catch the slippery muscle. Pleased with the reaction he caused Itachi began lapping at Sasuke's entrance with firm long strokes.

"Ugh…Ita…Ita-chan…please."

Giving one last firm lick Itachi pushed his tongue inside, causing Sasuke to arch his ass higher into the air trying to get more of it inside of him.

Itachi closed his eyes in pure bliss, damn but his brother tasted good, nothing compared with Sasuke's flavor they should make it into a flavor of ramen or something, mmm Sasuke flavored ramen maybe then he might actually eat the stuff.

Pushing his tongue in and out of Sasuke's hole Itachi felt himself getting even harder, reaching out he grabbed the lube he had gotten minutes earlier, popping the top and quickly slicking his cock giving the base a firm squeeze. Removing his tongue Itachi gave Sasuke's hole a firm suck removing a bit a saliva before pressing his tip to his entrance and rubbing.

"Ahh…Ita-chan stop fucking around." Sasuke groaned, pushing back in an attempt to get some of Itachi into his ass.

"Now, now little brother patience is a virtue."

Sasuke snorted. "I know your kinky ass isn't talking about virtues."

Tilting his head to the side Itachi just smiled before snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt, Sasuke's eager hole practically squeezing the cum out of him in response to the sudden intrusion.

"Mmm…fuck yeah…Itachi move."

Complying with his brother's huskily breathed order Itachi pulled his hips back slowly, feeling the ridges of Sasuke's ass slide along his cock tightening in an attempt to keep him inside, until just the tip was inside only to give a viscous snap forward sending his cock plunging back inside hitting Sasuke's pleasure spot dead on. Moans and cries for more began filling the room as Itachi continued to slowly pull out only to plunge back inside, Sasuke pushing back to meet every thrust.

Sweat covered the two pale bodies moving together on the floor, moans became louder and movements more frantic.

"Ugh… I'm so close… please Ita." Sasuke groan as Itachi once again began pulling out at a slightly faster pace. Knowing what his brother wanted of him Itachi reached out a pale hand to wrap around Sasuke's length causing the younger boy to tighten around his cock ripping a curse from his lips.

Itachi began fucking Sasuke harder, pulling out at a fast pace before thrusting back in making Sasuke's body rock with each push, stroking his brothers leaking cock in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Sasuke…I'm going to cum soooo…fucking…hard and watch as your…ugh…tight greedy ass drinks my…mmm damn… cock dry."

"AH…Shit … do it Itachi, cum…I want to feel you fill me up."

Breathing heavily his long hair damp with sweat and clinging to his equally sweaty body Itachi's thrusts became frantic and unsteady, giving one last thrust he stilled as he threw his head back, hair slapping against his back stinging slightly and came. Body shaking and breath hitching he came as his hand tighten spasmodically against Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke groaned as he came, feeling Itachi's hot thick cum push and stream over his prostate filling him. He pressed his forehead to the floor trying to keep himself from collapsing completely against the pleasure that raked his body.

Slowly coming down from his orgasmic high Itachi breathed deeply filling his lungs with the sex scented air. Looking at his brother's panting body he smirked before slowly beginning to pull out, when it was just the tip however he stopped. "Sasuke when I pull out I want you to tighten so that my cum stays inside of you okay."

Saying nothing at first as he continued to catch his breath, Sasuke turned his head to look at his brother. "Why?"

Looking down at the pale boy beneath him Itachi smiled pervertedly at him. "Because I would enjoy knowing that while we are sitting and watching the movie and people are unabashedly fucking you with their eyes that my cum is inside of you, moving when you move, kept warm by your body, and that the thought of me sucking it out later will keep you hard."

Sasuke groaned his cock half hard from his brother's words. "Get ready Sasu." Itachi whispered as he pulled the rest of the way out. Sasuke immediately tighten his hole, a little bit still escaping. Leaning down to lick the thin trail of cum making its way to Sasuke's thigh Itachi licked his lips before he gave Sasuke's ass a gentle kiss and stood up. "Get ready little brother we wouldn't want to be late the movie starts in forty minutes."

Standing a bit shakily Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Itachi, who was currently grabbing a damp cloth. "How do you know what time the movie starts Itachi?" However, the only response he received was the sounds of Itachi's devious laughter. Shaking his head and knowing he'd been out played by his brother Sasuke just gathered their clothing and headed towards the gleefully expressed sounds of victory coming from the bathroom.

~*~

They were looking just as the brothers knew they would, Itachi had decided to go to the theater on the other side of town where people didn't really know them. The last thing they needed was to meet Sasuke's fan girls from school or Itachi's college stalkers. However, change of location didn't stop the locals from staring at the handsome pair. Walking over to the ticket booth Itachi quickly and quietly asked for two tickets before hastily paying and going inside, not wanting people to know what movie they were watching and buy similar tickets or follow them into the theater.

Quickly finding seats in the back where it was darker the two brother sat against the wall, Sasuke having lost the quick game of rock, paper, scissors and having to sit on the outside taking the chance of someone sitting next to him and doing everything but physically touching him from their seat.

"You know Itachi you're supposed to be my seme and protect me from perverts and such." Sasuke said slight bitterness coloring his voice.

Itachi just snorted from his seat not even looking at Sasuke. "Yeah, well unfortunately for you I'm also your older brother and it's instincts to sacrifice you in the interest of self-preservation."

Leaning back in his chair and pouting Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed. It didn't matter the movie was starting and it looked like he wasn't going to have to sit next to anyone anyways…and someone just sat next to him, he had no kind of luck.

Shifting a little closer to Itachi Sasuke pushed up the cup holder separating them so that he could lean against his brother's side any moment now he just knew the person next to him was going to say something… silence. Glancing at the person next to him out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke noticed he couldn't make out any distinguishable features and that the boy appeared to just be watching the movie. Sighing out in relief Sasuke snuggled a little closer to Itachi getting comfortable and settling down to enjoy the movie.

Looking down at the top of Sasuke's head Itachi smiled. Leaning down slightly he rubbed his chin in Sasuke's silky hair before nipping lightly at his ear and whispering into it. "Can you feel me inside you Sasu?" Feeling Sasuke's nod against his chest Itachi's smile broadened. "Are you imagining what it's going to feel like when I drink my cum out of you? It'll be like drinking warm milk."

Sasuke shuddered lightly against Itachi, eyes closing blocking the movie he was no longer interested in from view. Opening them slowly as he looked at Itachi, he watched his brother's lips fall from a smile to form a smug smirk. Sasuke wanted those lips, the lips that kept whispering dirty words into his ears. He knew that they were in a crowded theater but no one knew them on this side of town and it was dark enough for people not to notice that they looked quite a bit alike. With these thoughts strengthening his resolve Sasuke leaned forward and captured his brother's plump lips.

Itachi had been expecting the kiss and eagerly opened his mouth excepting the questing tongue. The brothers were lost in each other. Their whole world was the other's mouth and hands and body. Crawling into Itachi's lap Sasuke completely forgot that they were in a theater full of people; that was until he felt the person in the seat next to him shift and the weight of eyes upon them.

Pulling his lips away from Itachi's Sasuke turned his head and meet the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The boy in the seat next to them watched silently. Leaning back in Itachi's lap Sasuke frowned. "What? You got some kind of problem or something?" The kid just silently shook his head his eyes roving over Sasuke then Itachi before settling back on Sasuke's face. Itachi stayed silent just observing the exchange. "Well then why do you keep staring?" Sasuke hissed, not wanting to draw more attention to them.

The kid smiled at them. "I've never seen two boys kiss before."

Sasuke and Itachi's brows rose over identical onyx eyes making them look even more alike. "How could you have never seen two boys kiss?" Sasuke asked. They both knew that if you lived here you would have had to come across a gay couple at least once.

The boy just shrugged. "I just moved here. And I've never seen two boys kiss back home, I've never even seen them hold hands." Itachi and Sasuke were shocked, they were just so used to it especially being gay themselves they can't believe there were people who'd never seen two boys or girls for that matter even hold hands. But what surprised them even more were the boy's next words.

"Will you do it again?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Please!" The boy asked leaning forward some in his chair. "Will you kiss again?"

Now the Uchiha brothers were the first to admit that they had a few exhibitionistic tendencies. They loved making love in semi public places but they'd never blatantly made out with someone watching. Especially since they were brothers and what they were doing was technically incest and incest in the eyes of a lot of people was wrong. Not that they cared they had only ever had each other and somewhere along the line brotherly love became obscured. However, the thought of having someone other then each other watch them was defiantly turning them on. Looking at the boy waiting patently for their answer the brothers looked at each other and smiled before Itachi leaned down and sucked Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth. Nipping and sucking alternately before capturing Sasuke's whole mouth in a hot kiss, mouths opened and tongues came out to touch before sliding along each other until moist lips connected hiding them from view, the Uchiha brothers moaned feeling the weight of those blue eyes on them the whole time.

And blue eyes watched them; slowly darkening with lust they watched them. Watched these two perfect beings touch each other, each taking turns to taste the others mouth. What the movie was about he didn't know nor did he care, what was playing out before his eyes was a hundred times better.

The heat of his look was burning them, making them harden. They couldn't make out much more then his blue eyes in the dark theater but just that was enough. The look in those eyes was carnal and salacious. Did he want them? From the way he was watching them they would have to say yes, the question was did they want him? They didn't know him, hell they didn't even know his name but from what his look alone was doing to their bodies they were on the verge of not caring.

Pulling back from where he'd been sucking Sasuke's neck while discretely watching the boy so avidly watching them Itachi turned towards him. "What is your name?"

The sound of explosions could be heard as the movie theater was momentarily illuminated revealing a beautiful tanned face with three whisker marks on each cheek, plump pink lips pulled back in a devastating smile showing straight white teeth, and a small perfect nose framed by silky looking blond hair. Then those lips were licked by a small pink tongue before they moved to form the name of their mysterious voyeur. "Naruto Uzumaki."

~*~

Naruto looked at the two men next to him, they were hot there was no debate about that, he'd noticed it the moment he'd come in before the lights had gone down too low. When they'd first started kissing he'd been shocked but not disgusted. While he'd never had a chance to do any exploration he'd always known that the female body held no interest for him. It was the hard muscled planes of a male body, the muscled chest, tight abs, and narrow hips that turned him on, and now right in front of him were what had to be two of the most perfect male specimens he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked watching as they squirmed a bit.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a look. They wanted this young man which in itself was strange. They had never felt the urge to sleep with someone other then each other. However, this man intrigued them and turned their bodies on fire and it was obvious he wanted them as well. The only problem was they did not want to lie and to tell the blond that they were brothers ran the risk of him being disgusted with them. Looking deep into each others eyes they reached a decision. Turning to look at Naruto they both released a heavy breath before introducing themselves.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my brother."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked first at Itachi then at Sasuke who was still sitting snuggly in Itachi's lap. Now that he thought about it with the brief flashes of light better illuminating their features they had looked quite a bit alike. So they were brothers; huh, Naruto didn't know how he felt about that, he knew he wasn't sickened, he'd never had any family of his own or anyone to call his own. He had to wonder what made these brothers cross the line from sibling love to lovers. Realizing that they were waiting for his reaction Naruto smiled a bit tentatively at them.

"Umm, well it's nice to meet you." Naruto managed rubbing the back of his head, what the hell so they were brothers they were still hot as sin and his body still wanted them. Even more so they were honest and that went a long way with Naruto.

Sasuke and Itachi were a bit shocked, that was not the response they were expecting at all. He was taking it all rather well and while his eyes showed surprise and curiosity there was no disgust and the lust could still be seen hidden behind the other emotions. Exchanging quick hopeful glances they faced Naruto again. "It doesn't bother you that we are brothers?" Sasuke questioned. They watched as Naruto shook his head in the negative, hope glowing brighter. Now it was time for the big question, the question that was going to determine what happened from this point on. Licking his lips Sasuke leaned a little closer to Naruto. "Do you want us?"

Naruto knew what he meant, did he want to sleep with them. The truth was though that Naruto didn't know for sure. He'd just met them, also he'd never been with a man and there was not one but two of them. Nibbling on his lips lightly, his brow furled in thought. What should he do? Looking at the Uchihas through his lashes he nibbled harder unknowingly breaking skin. That was until he saw Sasuke's hand reach out and gently pull his lip from between his teeth, wiping the blood with his thumb as he did.

"Do not hurt yourself over it, its okay if you do not."

Decision made. Smiling softly at the Uchiha Naruto caught Sasuke's hand in his just as it began to retreat; turning it he licked the blood off of his thumb, suckling softly before slowly pulling it out of his mouth.

Looking into his and then Itachi's eyes he allowed his smile to grow even bigger. "But I do, I do want you."

~*~

After Naruto's agreement the trio had quickly ended up outside. Taking the time to look each other over in the bright street lights, all three had to agree they liked what they saw.

Naruto was a lot more petite than either of the Uchihas had originally assumed the top of his head stopping right below Sasuke's nose, who in turn only reached Itachi's eye level. He wore form fitting faded blue jeans with a black tee-shirt with the word 'foxy' on it in orange and a tail on the back. His hair was actually short in the back the longish bangs having made them think otherwise. The Uchiha brothers let their eyes enjoy the sight of Naruto's body tracing his slightly feminine curves. To their way of thinking he was completely edible.

Naruto was also enjoying the wonderful view presented to him. He loved the fact that both Uchihas were taller and the way their pale skin was so beautifully offset by their dark hair and eyes. He had to smile at Itachi's shirt and hold back from licking his lips at Sasuke's pants. He let his eyes roam over Sasuke's athletic body to Itachi's lithely toned one. They looked just as good as Naruto had first assumed.

Walking closer Naruto smiled up at the two of them. "Where to now?"

"Do you have a car here Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

Shaking his head no, Naruto watched as both of the Uchihas smiled identical grins at him.

"Good." They said in unison. Then they each grabbed one of Naruto's hands and began pulling him towards the parking lot.

Naruto was forced to take quick stumbling steps with a hop or two thrown in to keep up with the brother's long eager strides. Arriving at what appeared to be their car since Itachi was taking out his keys; Naruto used the opportunity to catch his breath. Seeing that Itachi had the door open and that Sasuke was opening the back door for him, Naruto looked from one brother to the other before smiling and tilting his head slightly to the side. "I suppose this would be a good time to ask you guys if you're psycho serial killers or something equally hazardous to my health."

Smirking Sasuke stepped closer to the blond before gently pushing him into the back seat of the car and crawling in after him. "The only effect we're going to have on your health is exhaustion."

Turning from his spot in the front seat Itachi smirked at the two. "You know Sasuke you should be just as concerned."

Turning to look at his brother, Sasuke's brow furled slightly. "Why?"

Twisting his body until his upper half was in the back seat, Itachi reached out and grasped the back of Sasuke's head pulling him forward into a quick hard kiss before speaking against Sasuke's lips. "Because I know you still feel me in you and it's just made you hungry for more." Pulling away Itachi smirked at the slightly glazed look in his brother's eyes before winking at Naruto. "Now close the door so we can leave." After the door was closed Itachi put the car in drive and pulled onto the road driving above the speed limit, when you had two sexy ukes in the car the threat of a ticket loses its bite.

Naruto watched the whole exchange with interest, blushing lightly when Itachi winked at him. Looking at Sasuke's still slightly glazed eyes he had to wonder if Itachi was really that great a kisser, smiling as he realized that he'd soon find out. Letting his gaze slide to Sasuke he focused on his wet slightly parted lips, but for now he wanted to find out about him.

Looking over Sasuke noticed Naruto's intense scrutiny of his lips, smirking mentally Sasuke slowly let his tongue slip out and ran it slowly across his bottom lip before sucking it back into his mouth taking part of his lip with it and biting it, watching as Naruto's breath hitched slightly and his eyes glazed. Leaning closer to the blond he reached a hand up to run through Naruto soft hair before running his fingertips over his forehead, down along the side of his face to cup a smooth cheek, pulling the blond closer to him Sasuke looked him in the eye before slowly leaning down and sucking lightly on Naruto's bottom lip before releasing it and press their mouths together in a full kiss.

Naruto suppressed a shudder as Sasuke sucked on his lip; however, he couldn't hold it back when the Uchiha kissed him. The feel of those soft yet firm lips was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced. In fact it was his first, his first kiss. Naruto allowed his eyes to flutter closed basking in the experience.

Sasuke pulled away slowly observing Naruto's face, seeing only enjoyment he quickly leaned back in capturing his lips again. Biting down gently on Naruto's lip he waited until the blond opened his mouth before slipping his tongue in and tasting him, smiling mentally as he felt Naruto's small tongue slowly begin to engage with his own.

Itachi watch through the review as his brother kissed the innocent blond. However, he felt no jealousy. He'd been a little worried that he would, having never had to share his brother with anyone in anyway. His brother had never kissed anyone besides him and Itachi had worried seeing him do so would have a negative effect. However, watching the two engage in a hot lip lock was having nothing but an enjoyable effect on his anatomy. While he will admit that he was very possessive of Sasuke he noticed that that possessiveness was beginning to extend to the blond. Itachi hadn't even touched him yet but something was telling him not to let the blond go, that he was theirs, Sasuke's and his. He belonged to them, with them. Also something was telling Itachi that what the blond was about to give him and his brother was very precious and not to be treated lightly. Pulling up in front of the house Itachi killed the engine as he turned in his seat to watch the two in the back finish their light make out session.

Naruto's body was alive with pleasure; it rolled from his lips through the rest of his body in waves. He moaned as Sasuke sucked on his tongue before releasing it to further explore his mouth, tasting everywhere. When the Uchiha began pulling away Naruto followed him pressing their lips together a moment longer before pulling back himself.

Getting out of the car Itachi opened the back seat and held a hand out to Naruto. Eyes dancing with mirth at the dazed way the blond clambered out. Lust quickly replaced mirth when Itachi's eyes fell on Naruto's well kissed lips, 'can't let Sasuke have all of the fun now can we'. Using the hand in his grasp Itachi pulled the blond against his body before running his other hand through blond tresses anchoring his head in place as he leaned down and captured plump lips in his own.

If Sasuke's kiss woke his body up then Itachi's paralyzed it. Naruto was completely frozen with pleasure all he could do was open his mouth inviting Itachi to explore deeper.

Itachi released Naruto's hand to cup his cheek as he changed the angle of their heads to delve deeper into his mouth, groaning low in his throat as he tasted remnants of Sasuke's flavor along with Naruto's.

Sasuke watched as his brother kissed the breath out of Naruto. The lust in him raged hotter, making his hands itch to get rid of his clothing, all three of their clothing.

"Let's go inside Itachi."

Pulling away from Naruto's delicious lips at his brother's words, Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand in his once again and began pulling him towards the front door. Walking through it Itachi paused to take off his shoes allowing Naruto to look around.

Naruto was awed the place was beautiful; it had a sophisticated elegance to it that Naruto found stunning. However, he also found it to be intimidating, he wanted these brothers there was know doubt about that but when it was over, what would happen? They wouldn't want him still, he didn't even know them yet they made him feel . . . different. He didn't know what it was exactly but he knew he wanted to stay with these brothers. Jumping slightly as he suddenly felt the press of lips against his neck, sighing as a tingling felling raced through his body Naruto knew that it was Sasuke. So where was Itachi? Feeling a hard chest press up against his back and silky hair slip over his shoulder Naruto knew he'd found him. Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke shift and press fully against his front, allowing his head to fall back against Itachi's chest he allowed the brothers hand's to traverse his body freely.

The brothers began to allow their hands to travel over the blond's slight body, two sets of hand traveled over a strong chest and traced the outline of washboard abs, slipping over shapely hips and brushing quivering thighs. Pale lips kissed every patch of skin they could reach occasionally meeting briefly over a shoulder. Hearing Naruto begin to pant lightly as his body flushed hotter.

Two sets of hands worked together to slowly inch Naruto's shirt up and off. Once the offending garment was taken care of they began to work on the pants, quickly removing them as well. With the blond naked the brothers stepped away just gazing at the gorgeous body now visible to their eyes.

Naruto shifted slightly under the weight of the brother's eyes. He'd never been this vulnerable in front of anyone and they where just standing there not saying anything. Did they find his body displeasing?

"Naruto," Itachi's voice was soft as he spoke the blond's name. "Naruto, you're beautiful."

"Very beautiful," Sasuke chimed in.

Naruto blushed at the words of praise, causing the patented Uchiha smirk to steal over the brother's features as they witnessed the blush take over his whole body.

Once again pressing his body to Naruto's, Itachi leaned down to trail the tip of his tongue along the shell of Naruto's ear before tugging on his lobe. "As sexy as I find your full body blush, I would like it to be that way for a whole different reason."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned his voice soft.

Pressing his body once again to Naruto's body as well Sasuke whispered in his other ear. "Pleasure, Passion, lust."

"We want to see you flushed with arousal, we want to see you flushed with excitement over the things we do to you." Itachi finished.

So caught up was he in the brothers words Naruto never noticed that they were slowly moving further in to the house, until he felt the warmth from Itachi's body leave him and the back of his knees hit the side of a bed. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Itachi seated on a _very_ big bed, he couldn't help but watch as Itachi slowly removed his shirt revealing his pale toned torso. Naruto felt hands settle on his hips and slowly push him back and downwards until he was seated snuggly in Itachi's lap.

Reaching around Naruto's body Itachi settled his hands on the blonds thighs, stroking them softly, almost in reassurance, he snuck his long fingers in between them and carefully pulled them apart settling them on either side of his own, spreading them a bit further as he too spread his thighs apart.

Leaning back against Itachi's chest Naruto focused his gaze upon Sasuke watching as he too removed his shirt, showing off a very lithe and athletic frame. Naruto slowly licked his lips at the sight, before biting them as Sasuke dropped to his knees before them.

Moving in closer to the pair sitting on the bed Sasuke made himself comfortable between their thighs, Slowly he reached up and began stroking his hands up and down the tops of Naruto's thighs climbing a little higher every time and ending each with a stroke of his thumb against the soft skin of the blond's inner thighs. Leaning in closer Sasuke began pressing open mouthed kisses to the blond's legs, his tongue coming out every now and then to lick a patch of soft skin.

Itachi was not idle as stroked his hands over the blond's flat stomach, and up his firm chest to tease at his nipples. His lips slowly moved over Naruto's shoulders and neck, nipping and biting lightly between every other kiss or so.

Naruto's body shook lightly as the brothers touched him. His eyes fell closed, enhancing the feeling of the brother's touches.

Sasuke inched even closer as he began nuzzling his nose into the soft patch of blond hairs.

"Naruto, open your eyes," Itachi whispered huskily into the blond's ear. "Sasu has a very talented mouth and he loves it when you watch him use it."

Just as Naruto managed to comply with Itachi gentle order and open heavy lidded eyes to look down. Sasuke's hot mouth engulfed him.

"Oh F_uck_"

Naruto let out a scream as his whole length was swallowed up in one go, Sasuke immediately swallowing as his nose touched the patch of curls, his lips tightening around the base.

Naruto's toes curled in response to Sasuke's throat muscles clenching and unclenching around him, and then Sasuke was moving. Naruto barely repressed his need to writhe in Itachi's arms and buck his hips up. As Sasuke worked his mouth up and down his cock, his agile tongue stroking over his head, to press into the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Naruto watched as those pale cheeks hollow out as Sasuke began to apply strong suction.

Itachi watched as his brother devoured Naruto's cock, his own twitching in response. His hands were still idly stroking the blonds flesh.

'Ugh . . . Sasuke . . . ah Fuck, fuck, shhhiiitttt . . .Ah"

Naruto couldn't suppress the string of moans and curses that fell from his lips, damn but the things Sasuke was doing with his mouth, Naruto didn't think it could get any better and then Sasuke started humming.

Sasuke was having the time of his life. He loved giving head; it was one of his greatest turn-ons. The weight and feel of Naruto in his mouth along with his taste was slowly driving him crazy, he wanted to taste the blond everywhere. Sasuke shifted slightly as not to lose his prize as Itachi suddenly shifted under the blond. Glance down Sasuke's eyes took in his brother's very apparent problem, seeing it he subconsciously moaned, the sound traveling up Naruto's cock causing the blond to let out a broken groan. Slowly pulling his mouth away from Naruto's delicious flesh, Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes as he settled his hands on Itachi's knees.

Naruto cried out in dissatisfaction as that wonderful mouth left him, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke and Itachi staring at each other over his shoulder. Naruto suddenly found himself being pulled into a standing position, Itachi standing after him. Close enough to Itachi to still feel the warmth his body had to offer, Naruto felt his fingers ghost over his hips and the small of his back before leaving him entirely. The light sound of ruffling could be heard before Naruto felt something brush the back of his legs as it fell to the ground, shifting could he heard as Itachi moved and then hands were once again settling on his hips pulling him back until his ass came into contact with something very hard and very hot.

While Naruto felt everything Itachi did his eyes were glued to Sasuke, the raven had risen from the floor and was slowly peeling his jeans from his body, with each inch the zipper lowered more and more flesh was revealed to Naruto's eyes, and then with a twist of pale hips the pants fell and Naruto breath left him. The raven was beautiful, incredibly soft looking pale skin wrapped enticingly around strong muscle. Naruto's zeroed in on Sasuke's length and he found he couldn't look away, even here the raven was beautiful, his cock was fully hard, precum slowly leaked from the tip showing just how aroused he was. Naruto licked his lips as he realized he suddenly wanted to find out what Sasuke tasted like. Before Naruto could even think to act on this thought however his hips where grasped and pulled back, his ass coming into contact with another very hard length. Naruto groaned as he felt Itachi length press against him, the older raven bucking lightly rubbing his cock along the cleft of Naruto's ass. Sasuke came closer and slowly pushed them both back into the position they were before, the only difference was that this time Itachi's cock was lined up with his, allowing Naruto to look at it for the first time. Itachi's cock was every bit as beautiful as Naruto had expected it to be, being a bit longer then his own Naruto watched as precum leaked from Itachi's head to fall onto his, mixing with his own. And then Sasuke was there licking it away. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the younger Uchiha was about to do. He couldn't possibly fit them both, Ahh and he just did.

"Fuck, Sasu," Itachi and Naruto groaned simultaneously, as Sasuke's mouth took both of them in.

Sasuke groaned around the two lengths filling his mouth, his own began to leak heavily. Moving his lips and tongue over them he groaned more as Itachi began to move.

Itachi's hands settled gently yet firmly upon Naruto's hips holding them steady he slowly bucked his hips up as Sasuke moved his mouth back making his cock rub against the blonds, smirking slightly at the shiver that passed through the body on his lap at the action. As Sasuke began moving his head downward taking their cocks back in he slowly drew his hips back and moved Naruto's forward allowing the blond to sink deeper into his brother's hot mouth as their cocks once again rubbed together. Itachi repeated this action until Naruto began pumping on his own. It was then that the pleasure really began burning through them.

Sasuke slowly stroked his cock as his eyes closed in bliss; if he thought one cock in his mouth was good two was definitely better. His tongue tingled from the flavor they were filling his mouth with; it was like nothing he'd ever had. Both Naruto and his brother were leaking profusely within his mouth and as their flavors blended together they created a flavor the he was quickly becoming addicted to. His hand tightened a bit on his length at the sounds the two were emitting.

"ugh…so hard…so hot…tight…I can't…I want…ah"

Itachi figured it was safe to say the blond wasn't making any sense at this point. He'd given up watching as Sasuke feasted on their cocks and was squeezing his eyes closed. His head lay back on Itachi's shoulder exposing his neck in offering. Sweat made their skin slick as the blond moved, grinding his ass harder in Itachi's lap as he pushed into Sasuke's mouth. His hands were gripping the top of the older man's thighs trying to gain leverage. Leaning down to taste Naruto's lips again Itachi stopped just short as a curse was ripped from his lips.

"Sssssshit, ah fuck sasu"

"Ahh . . . I need . . .I'm going to . . ._fuck_"

Naruto's whole body shuddered as he came, his toes curled and his back arched causing him to press his head harder into Itachi's shoulder as pleasure washed over him. Itachi's hands tightened on his hips helping him to continue thrusting as he emptied into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was a little hard pressed to swallow with two cocks so deep in his mouth and one still thrusting but somehow he managed not to choke. Damn but the blond tasted good, now all he needed was a little Itachi. Getting a wicked look in his eyes Sasuke moved his head back scrapping his teeth a little against the underside as Itachi's cock as he did so ripping another curse from his bothers lips, then he too was cumming. Sasuke watched from his position on the floor as both males came; Naruto had just about finished and slumped against Itachi who'd latched onto his throat effectively blocking all his screams. Pulling his mouth away Sasuke caught the last of it on his lips as he swallowed. His own hand was stroking his cock in rough quick pulls; throwing his head back Sasuke began panting as he worked himself. Suddenly he felt a hand slide around his waist hosting him up before he found himself settled in a very warm if damp lap, opening his eyes he looked straight into blue. A hand joined his and pumping together Sasuke came.

"UGH …Na-a-ru," Sasuke gasped out, he body seemed to burn up as his orgasm tore through him. Slumping forward he rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder as a shudder raced through his limbs. He sighed softly as he felt Itachi's hand run through his hair and down his back.

Naruto sighed softly from his spot in between both Uchiha's, his whole body practically hummed from the pleasure he'd just experienced, never before had he every felt pleasure so intense. He felt soft puffs of breath against his throat as the raven tried to catch his breath. Smiling softly Naruto looked down at him seeing the remnants of his and Itachi's passion on those plump lips however Naruto couldn't stop himself from leaning down for a taste.

Sasuke started slightly as he felt a tongue swipe across his lips. Looking up he found Naruto looking at his a contemplative look on his face and then the blond was kissing him. Naruto's mouth ate at his lips before his tongue forced its way into his mouth tasting everywhere.

Itachi watched as Naruto practically devoured his brother it was a sight he found extremely arousing, there was only on problem, his legs were going numb. Waiting until the two separated for air Itachi leaned forward kissed his brother swiftly before murmuring his complaint against his lips.

"Sasuke, as sexy as you and Naruto are, and as hot as that kiss was, I need you to get up before I have no feeling in my lap and then where will you two be."

Pressing his lips to his brother's again quickly Sasuke slowly climbed from Naruto's lap before pulling the blond up with him. Naruto said nothing as he was pulled up, he seemed not to have found his voice quite yet.

Standing up Itachi jiggled his legs a bit, Sasuke just watched silently while absentmindedly stroking a hand through Naruto's damp tresses.

Naruto stood silently just watching the two brothers, he wasn't really sure what to say or how to act now that he'd come down a bit from his orgasmic high his mind was being slammed with the thought that he'd just engaged in his very first sexual encounter. The very realization had rendered him speechless. However, with the realization came an eagerness for more.

Unconsciously leaning into Sasuke's soft touch he too began stroking his hands over the raven's skin. Feeling the blond begin to touch him again Sasuke slowly pushed him back onto the bed before crawling over him, looking down into mesmerizing blue Sasuke leaned down and began nipping at an already well kissed mouth. Happily swallowing all the moans Naruto had to offer.

Itachi smirked as he watched Sasuke get on all fours over the blond; they really did make a pretty picture. Walking behind his brother Itachi was granted with a perfect view of Sasuke's ass as well as both boys renewed arousals. Licking his lips at the sight Itachi smirked once more before slowly sucking one of his finger into his mouth, when he'd demeaned it wet enough he slowly pulled it out before placing his hand on one of Sasuke's hips then with eye's twinkling devilishly he push his finger in to Sasuke.

"AHHH," Sasuke cried out hoarsely as he tore his lips away from Naruto's, "shit Ita-chan."

"What Sasu, don't tell me you forgot my promise already," leaning forward he whispered into Sasuke's ear while winking down at Naruto. "I did tell you I was going to drink my cum back out of your ass, I just want to make sure it's not all gone." Straitening up he slowly began pulling his finger out, seeing traces of his earlier pleasure on it he smirked before bringing the digit to his lips and sucking it inside.

Naruto watched the whole thing from under Sasuke's arm, his cock throbbed in response to Itachi's actions as well as his words, wiggling a bit he slipped to the floor without dislodging Sasuke and stood beside Itachi. Turning to look at the delicious view Sasuke presented, his head hanging between his shoulders as he panted, back arched pushing his ass higher in offering, the blond grinned. "Sasuke," he whispered, "I want some too." Grinning wider as he saw a shudder pass through the younger Uchiha's form at his words he stepped closer. Reaching out he ran a hand softly down Sasuke back before settling it on his hip as his other hand began to softly stroke over one ass cheek, feeling a body press up behind him he tilted his head back to smile at Itachi.

Said raven smiled back before leaning down to plunder his mouth, breaking the kiss Itachi reached out and grasped Naruto hands in his, bringing it to his mouth he sucked at finger into his mouth, eyes never looking away from blue. Itachi smirked as he saw Naruto's lids lower and those soft lips part.

"Mmm Itachi, what are you doing?" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Itachi scrapped his teeth softly over the sensitive pad of his finger before pulling it from his mouth.

"It has to be moist," Itachi stated, kissing the palm of the blond's hand. "We wouldn't want to hurt Sasuke would we?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, "no." His voice seemed close to failing him, Itachi had begun grinding softly into his ass and it was driving him to distraction.

"If you're going to do something do it already, you're making me crazy over here."

Turning to look at Sasuke both noticed him looking at them over his shoulder, when he caught them looking he wiggled his ass a little at them, smirking as he saw Naruto's cock jump slightly in response.

"You always were an impatient one Otouto." Itachi murmured before guiding Naruto's hand back to Sasuke entrance.

Catching Sasuke's gaze Naruto held it for a moment before turning his attention to the task at hand. Watching intently he slowly pushed his finger in.

"ha ah, Naru"

Naruto was transfixed by the way Sasuke's body seemed to open for him, once his finger was in his eyes fluttered lightly fighting to stay open. "Sasuke, it so warm and wet inside you," Naruto voice was full of awe as he made this observation. Wiggling his finger a bit he found he could hardly move it at all. "So tight too," Naruto groaned as Sasuke tightened around him even more, a flush stole up his body and he began pushing back against Itachi meeting his thrusts. Slowly pulling his finger back out as he felt Sasuke loosen around his finger, he brought the now sticky digit to his lips, sucking it in. "It's still warm." Leaning forward he caused Itachi to have to take a few steps back, not that he minded as he was granted such a wonderful view of the blond's entrance, Naruto brought his face level with Sasuke opening. Before Sasuke even knew what was happening Naruto thrust his tongue inside.

"Shitery," Sasuke gasped out surprise and pleasure both evident in his voice.

Itachi chuckled lightly at his brother's response, before leaning forward and repeating the blond's action.

It was now Naruto time to curse, or attempt to it was hard to with his tongue in Sasuke's ass. Curling his tongue upward Naruto stroked the walls of Sasuke entrance with the tip before pulling it out and sealing his lips around it, tightening his hold on Sasuke's hips Naruto sucked, his mouth flooding with both Uchiha's flavors. A shudder raked his body at the feel of Itachi's tongue in his entrance, the feeling was indescribable not that Naruto had anything to compare it to, however, if a tongue felt that good he couldn't wait for the really thing. Realizing that he'd sucked Sasuke dry Naruto pushed his tongue back inside one hand reaching out to stroke over Sasuke's length.

Pulling his tongue out of the blond Itachi straightened up before walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing on.

Straightening up as well Naruto idle stroked his hands over Sasuke's lower back; the raven was quivering his forehead pressed into the mattress as he panted. Itachi reached out to stroke a hand over his brother's head, smoothing out sweat dampened strands of hair. As soon as Sasuke managed to catch his breathe he lifted his head from the bed, loosing his death grip on the sheets be crawled forward until he could press his lips to Itachi's. Flicking his tongue against his brother's upper lip before dragging it across the bottom, Sasuke sucked the lip into his mouth. Biting it gently Sasuke released it and slid his tongue along Itachi's. Itachi allowed Sasuke to dominate the kiss for a moment before taking control and plundering his brother's mouth.

Naruto watched the two from the side of the bed; they were so beautiful to him. Sliding his tongue over his own lips Naruto reveled in the combined taste of Sasuke and Itachi in his lips.

Releasing Sasuke from the kiss Itachi pressed one to his brother's shoulder. Looking over at Naruto Sasuke held a hand out to the blond beckoning him over. Smiling softly, Naruto climbed onto the bed pressing up against both of the Uchiha's sides. Two arms went around him one from each brother and together they pulled him closer before they both kissed a corner of his mouth before smiling at him. Moving forward Sasuke slowly pressed Naruto back onto the bed settling himself between the blond's thighs. Looking into those trusting lust-filled eyes Sasuke kissed him again.

"Naruto are you sure you want this?" Sasuke questioned softly as he pulled away from the blonds mouth.

Looking up at Sasuke before letting his gaze slide to Itachi, Naruto smiled. "Yes, I want this. I told you back at the theater 'I want you' both of you."

Smiling Sasuke kissed him again as Itachi slide in behind him, pressing a tube of lube into his hand. Looking over his shoulder and kissing his brother Sasuke turned back to Naruto and pushed his legs apart even more. Popping the top, Sasuke generously coated his fingers before bringing them to the blond's entrance his other hand soothingly stroking his inner thigh. Watching the blond's face he carefully slid his finger in.

Naruto winched a little in discomfort but didn't stop the raven, comforted by Sasuke strokes to his thigh and Itachi's to his calf. His mouth opened on a silent gasp as Sasuke added another finger slowly moving them apart as he thrust them stretching him.

Itachi watched silently as Sasuke prepared the blond, this was his brother's first time being seme and he could feel the boy trembling with excitement his cock leaking generous amounts of precum. Yet Sasuke held himself back making sure to go slow and careful with Naruto. Itachi smiled as he saw Sasuke slowly add a third finger, whispering soothing words to Naruto as he did so instructing him to relax. Itachi was proud of his brother, Sasuke had a habit of become impatient when he was this excited but he seemed determined to make the blond's first time perfect, just as Itachi had strived to make his.

Stretching the blond carefully, Sasuke slid his fingers deeper until he found Naruto's prostate. Rubbing his finger against it Sasuke massaged it mercilessly until moans began dripping from the blond's lips. Grabbing the lube from where Sasuke had placed it Itachi swiftly slicked his own fingers bringing them to his brother's entrance he pushed one in causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise. Stretching him, an act he didn't spend nearly as much time doing as Sasuke was with Naruto. Then again Sasuke didn't need it. Pulling his fingers from his brother's heat Itachi spread more lube onto his hand before reaching out and taking Sasuke into his hand, gently coating his brother. Pressing his chest against his brother's back Itachi kissed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Sasuke he is ready, if you keep that up he'll cum before you have a chance to take him."

Nodding at his brother's words Sasuke carefully pulled his fingers from the blond's entrance ignoring Naruto's cries of protest. Grasping his cock in one hand Sasuke lined himself up to the now prepared entrance, rubbing against it. "Naruto are you ready?" Receiving a nod and a smile from the blond beneath him, Sasuke slowly pushed in.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke fill him up, despite all of the preparation pain still rushed through him. However with it was a sort of pressure that Naruto realized he actually enjoyed. It felt . . . good, he never knew being this connected with someone would fell so amazing. Taking a deep breath Naruto moved his hips up taking more of the raven into him, gasping in pleasure as he did so, the lingering pain fading away.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as Naruto moved his hips allowing him to sink deeper into his warmth. The blond was so hot and tight. Sasuke had never felt anything like it. Hearing Naruto's gasp of pleasure he slowly drew his hips back until he was half way free before pushing back in earning a moan. Bracing himself on his forearms he repeated this action as he began pressing kisses to Naruto's skin.

Itachi slowly coated his own cock as he watched Sasuke slowly and continually feed his to the blond whose hole was now greedily taking it in. The sight was rather erotic to his way of thinking and from the way he was leaking he knew his body agreed. On one of Sasuke pull outs he grasped his brother's hips holding him in place as he lined up to his entrance. Kissing a pale shoulder before leaning over and kissing Naruto as well Itachi pushed in, Sasuke's body opening for him as if welcoming him home.

Sasuke moaned as he watched Naruto and Itachi kiss as his brother entered him. He'd never get use to the feeling of his brother in him each time was better. Itachi stayed still when he finally sank all the way in no doubt to give him a moment to adjust to the feeling of filling and being filled at the same time. Arching his ass a little allowing Itachi to go deeper he signaled that he was ready.

Releasing Naruto's lips as his brother moved, Itachi slowly pulled out some releasing his hold on his brother's hips as he did so. Winking over a pale shoulder at Naruto he slammed back in sending Sasuke rushing into the blond, causing two screams of pleasure to rip through the air. Laughing softly Itachi kept up his assault until both boys began to cry out obscenities mixed with cries of his and each other's names.

Naruto panted as pleasure continuously rippled over him. He didn't know how he went so long without ever experiencing this; however, he was kind of glad he did, that his first time could be with these brothers. He choked a little as he felt a hand wrap around his length.

"Mmm . . .Sasuke . . . _shit_ . . ah Itachi I can't . . .I'm going . . ._ffffuckery_."

Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto suddenly tense up, tightening almost painfully around him. Then the body under his was shuddering heavily long ropes of cum spilling from the engorged cock in his hand. Pressing his face into Naruto sweaty neck Sasuke bit down stiffly his words of pleasure as he released deep into the blond, just as he felt Itachi's own release rush into him.

"Arhh . . . fuck," Itachi pressed his forehead into Sasuke back as he came feeling him tighten around him. Staying in that position for a few moments he just breathed before slowly releasing his grip on Naruto thigh and pulling out of Sasuke, generous amounts of cum escaping with him. Moving to the side of the two younger boys he watched as they continued panting still joined together.

Releasing his hold on the blond's throat with his teeth Sasuke pulled back and looked down into pleasure clouded blue. Smiling he leaned down and kissed Naruto's moist lips gently as he began slowly pulling out. Once he had he moved to the blond's side settling down comfortably, Itachi doing the same on the other side.

Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke leave his body. A slow ache was settling in but he ignored it content to lie between the two brothers. He could hardly believe all that had happened tonight. He sighed softly, the brother's were touching him softly still, just running fingers over his skin, it felt so nice to him. It made him feel cared for.

Leaning in Itachi kissed first Naruto then Sasuke before leaning down and gently lapping at the blond's belly gather the cum that had spilled there into his mouth, enjoying the taste. Once he had finished he kissed Sasuke again sharing the taste with him. Pulling away he settled comfortably into Naruto's side.

Reaching down Sasuke pulled the blanket over them. Pressing a kiss to Naruto's cheek he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Itachi night Naruto," he whispered softly receiving sleepy goodnights in return.

The three lay in silence as their eyes slowly slipped closed sleep taking over them. Everything that needed to be said could wait for tomorrow, for now they just wanted to bask in the aftermath and the warmth of each other's bodies. They had each found something they didn't even know they needed but each knew they were never going to allow themselves to be with out it again.

**Yay, I'm done. This story actually took me a while to write. I have a sequel in mind for this story. However, I will only write it if enough people want it because I see no reason in wasting my time if no one is even interested. So please tell me what you think. **

**Thank you so much for reading, love ya, ;Pagan**


End file.
